


stars

by dollcewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Study, Slow Build, because these two are cute boyfriends, parallel to canon, smut later probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Yamaguchi could have folded up into himself anymore, he would've.<br/>Neither said anything for a minute.<br/>"T-thank you…?" Yamaguchi stuttered out quietly, before realizing he didn't know the boy's name.<br/>"Tsukishima Kei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pathetic

Yamaguchi Tadashi would almost have been described as "plain." His hair was a common shade of dark brown, like his eyes. It was a medium length. A piece of it stuck up at the front, but apart from that, it was fairly easy to overlook. At ten years old, he wasn't very tall, or very short. He wasn't pretty, or ugly. He was quiet, and shy. As far as figure goes, he was a bit on the skinny side, but still of average build. The description "plain" would almost have fit him perfectly. 

_Almost_ being the key word. 

The fact was, Yamaguchi Tadashi was spattered in freckles like no other kid.

His freckles lightly covered his chest and shoulders, traveling down his arms to the backs of his hands. Bolder freckles painted his stomach and spine. Even his thighs and calves had a spray of dark freckles on them. Mostly, Yamaguchi could cover his freckles up, by wearing long sleeved shirts and pants.

But there was nothing he could do about the splash of thick, inky freckles over his cheeks.

Yamaguchi, who was docile and nervous at best, was an easy target for elementary school bullies. They took his food. They made him the victim of every joke. They made sure he sat alone, always. To Yamaguchi, the worst part was when they teased him about his freckles. His freckles were something he was born with, something he couldn't change.

"Hey, Tadashi, heard of face wash? It's for pimply high schoolers, but I think you might need it for that face of yours!" The boy who took his lunch money called out to him. Yamaguchi's sweaty hands fidgeted in his lap. 

Wordlessly, he took his lunch out of his bag and held it out.

The boy snatched it from him, but didn't leave.

"You're even _offering_ it to me now. How pathetic!"

Yamaguchi stayed silent, letting the routine play out. Staring at his feet, he tried to think about something else. His favourite food, soft, floppy french fries came to mind. His stomach growled. _Not helping._

"Pathetic?" An unfamiliar voice repeatedly coldly, calmly. Yamaguchi, who was staring at his feet, dared to look up.

Another boy had joined them. He was taller than Yama's bully, but couldn't have been much older. His body was lanky, hands in his pockets, headphones around his neck perching on his collar bones. Golden brown eyes glinted under black, square glasses. The shade of his blond hair matched the cream of skin in paleness. Yamaguchi didn't think he'd seen the boy around school before. Maybe he was visiting.

"The nerve of some people," he drawled on. His speech was as languid as his posture, and as dangerous as his glare. "I think it is clear that you're as _pathetic_ as him."

The bully stepped back. The tall guy was scary, and looked athletic enough to beat the bully into next week.

"S-sorry," Yamaguchi's tormentor held up his hands. "I didn't know it bothered h-him!"

"Give his lunch back," the tall boy spoke neutrally, ignoring the obvious lie.

The brown paper bag containing Yama's lunch was gingerly deposited back in it's owner's lap. Yamaguchi still kept silent.

"I'll just… go now…" the bully walked backward, carefully not facing away from the tall boy.

"Pathetic." The blond's bored face looked almost pleased for a moment as he watched the other boy leave. He turned his golden gaze to Yamaguchi, crouched on the bench. If Yamaguchi could have folded up into himself anymore, he would've. 

Neither said anything for a minute.

"T-thank you…?" Yamaguchi stuttered out quietly, before realizing he didn't know the boy's name.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Thank you Tsukishima." It sounded awkward. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi," was all Tsukishima said. It didn't sound genuine. Tsukishima turned and left. Yama sort of wanted to say something else, but his voice had crawled down his throat and he couldn't. He wondered why Tsukishima had even bothered to help him out.

 

Yamaguchi was left in peace, to eat his lunch, every day after that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet chapters are my goal for this fic although I'm sure they will get lengthier ugh
> 
> Inspired by Yama's wiki page. so, you could say they're pretty much canon and i'm just filling in between the lines(´ω｀)  
> (http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Tadashi_Yamaguchi)


	2. descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions are all just perceptions really.  
> There is more than meets the eye.  
> Especially when it comes to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

At fourteen years old, Yamaguchi Tadashi still fits the description of "plain" even if his skin does not conform to the term "plain."

He's stayed an average height, with an average build. Since elementary school, he's gotten slightly more tanned, and his hair has gotten almost imperceptibly longer. He buys soft french fries for lunch, sits alone by choice, and listens to music. He's okay with that. He likes to draw at home, and play volleyball at school in the volleyball club. The teachers would describe him as "well-rounded."

 

He doesn't mind coming to school, but on the other hand, he doesn't look forward to it.

Every so often, he thinks about the blond boy with the glasses.

The boy who had, seemingly randomly, saved Yamaguchi from being bullied. The boy who (despite not appearing to be a nice person) had done the nicest thing anyone's ever done for Yamaguchi. (Albeit, this wasn't saying much, because people mostly ignored Yama and he'd never had a proper friend.)

He's thinking of the blond boy with glasses as he practices serves in his middle school's small gymnasium.

Someone knocks on the gym's hefty door.

"It's open!" Yama calls out, but he trots over to the door anyway. It's a heavy door, and the person could use some help.

Yama's palm pushes against the door, at the same time it's pulled open, and he stumbles forward into the person.

Flushed and stuttering apologetically, Yamaguchi leaps backward. 

"S-sorry! The door's usually hard to open, I didn't mean to - to -"

Tsukishima Kei, the blond boy with glasses, is staring apathetically at him. Yamaguchi's lips just stop moving.

"It's no problem," Tsukishima says, cool as ever. He walks by a slightly confused Yama into the gym. _Does he even remember me?_ Yama wonders.

"Can - can I help you?"

Tsukishima is glancing around. He waits a moment before he replies. "I've just transferred to this school. This is where the volleyball club trains?"

"Uh, yes,"

"It's not very impressive."

"Um, no." Yamaguchi fidgets with his training shirt, twisting the hem.

"Who do I talk to, to join?"

Yamaguchi smiles, timidly at first, but then wider.

Tsukishima is later introduced to the senpai's, and Yamaguchi's captain is happy to let someone as tall as Tsukishima join.

Yamaguchi starts to look forward to coming to school.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei isn't a person you could apply the term "likeable" to. Girls sometimes used the word "attractive" when describing him, and his voice could be called "pleasant" at times. But Tsukishima wasn't a likeable person. He remained apathetic to people's advances of friendship, or girl's confessions. He was cool, but at the same time cold.

Halfway through the school year, he had appeared in the middle school's classes. Each period, he looked bored, yet payed attention, taking meticulous notes. Eventually, people stopped bothering him and just left him to his own.

When a youthful looking, freckled boy walked shyly over to Tsukishima during a lunch break, heads turned in their direction. The brunette boy pulled up a chair at Tsukishima's table. The room held their breath, expecting Tsukishima to cruelly dismiss the boy.

Instead, Tsukishima Kei started talking to him.

Every lunch time, the boy would approach Tsukishima at his table. His approaches became less timid each time, the boy less nervous. Soon, the two eating lunch together was a common sight. The freckled boy would eat french fries, and listen to Tsukishima talk closely. He replied with much more enthusiasm than seemed necessary when talking to Tsukishima. It was clear to the class that the freckled boy adored the taller blond boy.

Some felt sorry for him, because it was obvious the latter didn't care about people.

One lunch, the boy didn't make an appearance. Tsukishima was in an outwardly fouler mood for the rest of the day. The class wondered if perhaps they were wrong, and maybe he did care after all.

The next day, the freckled boy was back, apologetic and blushing under Tsukishima's glare.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" came his voice, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The class stilled. Did that boy just call him " _Tsukki?"_

But Tsukishima said nothing about it. He just grumbled something along the lines of "stop apologizing," which only provoked another "Sorry, Tsukki!"

The class went back to their lives. Some smiled with their backs turned. Tsukishima _did_ care about people.

Correction: He cared about a person.


	3. favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tsukki, where's your lunch? Don't you have food?"
> 
> Tsukishima grunted and looked away. "I forgot it today."
> 
> "Do you want to share mine?"

At fourteen years and three months old, Yamaguchi was a slightly different person. 

Firstly, he had a real friend. _That_ felt good. 

Secondly, he had his first crush. (His feelings toward the crush were a little more complicated.)

Consequently, they were the same grumpy blond boy with glasses.

Yamaguchi was thinking about what he'd talk to Tsukki about today. He swung his lunch bag as he walked to Tsukki's classroom. Every lunch, Yamaguchi talked about something different. Most of the time, it was unimportant. But he knew Tsukki liked sitting there in silence, listening to him. It made Tsukki comfortable, and so Yama thought of new things to talk about. When he rounded the corner into the class where they ate, he was deciding between the topic of volleyball players, or the topic of mangas.

Immediately, Yamaguchi noticed there was no lunch laid out before Tsukki. He remained hovering at the table, without sitting. Tsukishima glared at him.

"Tsukki, where's your lunch? Don't you have food?"

Tsukishima grunted and looked away. "I forgot it today."

"Do you want to share mine?"

Tsukki might have been blushing. But Yama was looking at his own small lunch; a bento of rice, a cup of fries that he'd bought, and a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"…Okay," came Tsukki's reply. Yama smiled.

He laid his own lunch out. Tsukishima looked hesitantly at it.

"You won't be hungry?"

Yama shook his head. "I'm fine."

Tsukki was silent for a few moments. "Do you mind… if I have the cake?"

Yama shook his head again, and smiled. "Take it. The french fries are my favourite, I don't mind if you have the cake."

"Oh," Tsukishima spoke in a shy tone that Yama had never expected him to use. He chose his words carefully, speaking slowly. "That's good, because, strawberry shortcake is my favourite…"

The smile on Yama's face grew wider. "Great!"

The next day, Tsukki remembered to bring his own lunch. Regardless, Yamaguchi took out a piece of strawberry shortcake and slid it over to Tsukki silently, making the other boy raise his eyebrows in surprise. Yamaguchi didn't miss his blush this time.

A strawberry shortcake from Yama's bag found it's way to Tsukki's lunch every day after that.

* * *

 

When Yamaguchi was invited to Tsukki's house for the first time, he spent a while looking around Tsukki's bedroom.

Tsukki sat on his bed, quietly watching Yama.

The room was spotlessly clean, and organized. That didn't surprise Yamaguchi. He knew the other boy liked things neat and tidy.

What did surprise him was the shelf of model dinosaurs, and the little model solar system. Beside a laptop sat a stack of magazines that Yama had never seen. Fascinated, he turned the page of the top one. Inside, a timeline for "The Jurassic Period" met his eyes. Tsukki's headphones(which never left his neck apart from when they played volleyball) were sitting beside the laptop. There was also a box of alcoholic wipes, which Yama supposed were for Tsukki's glasses.

Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukki. The blond sat on the edge of his bed, looking away from Yamaguchi with an uncertain, almost worried expression that didn't fit him at all.

"Is everything okay, Tsukki?"

Yama swore he could hear his own heartbeat in the silent moments that followed. Tsukishima looked like he wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He swallowed like he was keeping his words down. Yama waited patiently.

"Maybe you coming over was a bad idea," said Tsukki quietly.

That stung. Yamaguchi felt ill.

"W-Why would you sat that, Tsukki?"

Tsukki looked equally nauseous. He tugged at his collar before responding.

"It's just, we aren't, that close," came Tsukki's words.

Yama knew it was a lie. _Why was Tsukki saying this?_ "You're my only friend. I'm your only friend. I know your favourite food, your favourite color, I know what music you like and I know how you look up to your older brother and I know - I know - I know that was a lie. We _are_ close." Yamaguchi stuttered a bit. He was surprised he had the courage to say that at all. He spoke more quietly when he said, "So tell me what the matter is."

Tsukishima looked flushed, and he was curling his nails into his palms unconsciously. He took a deep breath.

"You think I'm so cool. You look at me like… like you admire me so much. And… I feel as if…" Tsukishima seemed to be caught on every word, like it was painful or difficult to talk about his feelings. It dawned on Yama that Tsukki probably _never_ talked about his feelings. The taller boy continued. "I feel as if, when you get to know me, you'll realize I'm not all the things you think I am. Like, every inch of myself I give away is slowly showing you who I am, and you won't… won't like me as much, or at all."

Yamaguchi was staring at him, slack jawed, open mouthed. He was speechless. 

Tsukki waved a hand at his shelf. "I have model _dinosaurs,_ for god's sake!"

Yamaguchi still didn't respond.

The mechanic tick of a clock counted their seconds of silence.

Somewhere in Yama's head, he was telling himself to speak to Tsukki. _He's self-conscious because of you. He's worried about you thinking he's boring or nerdy. Say something and end his pain!_

But the heat and joy twisting in Yama's chest sort of mixed up the signals from his brain to his mouth. His heart, thumping in his chest, was overriding everything else. _He's actually worried_ I _won't like him. Me._ Me _! He cares what I think about him, this much!_

"How could - how could I possibly…" Though he choked on the words as they rose from his throat, Yamaguchi managed to talk. "Tsukki, you're the coolest… I would never think…"

Tsukishima's agonized expression was fading quickly. He lifted his head to look at Yamaguchi.

Yama exhaled. He tried again. "Tsukki, every new thing I learn about you only makes me like you more. Only makes me want to know you more. I - I adore you. And… your dinosaurs are really cute."

 _Crap,_ thought Yama. _Was that too much? Did I say too much?_

The pink blush on Tsukki's cheekbones had pooled out, and now the boy's face was red. Yamaguchi's own body felt hot from adrenaline, putting electricity in his blood.

"You think," Tsukki spoke slowly. "My dinosaurs… are cute?"

"Y-Yeah," Yama swallowed. _Well, I've gone this far,_ he thought, and more words spilled out of his lips. "I think _you're_ cute, too,"

"You think I'm cute?" Tsukki's tone changed. Yama shifted uneasily. He steeled himself for rejection, for Tsukki to say they probably shouldn't be friends anymore.

"...Yeah."

"Have you seen yourself lately?"

It was Yama's turn to go red in the face.

Tsukki spoke smoothly now. He seemed composed, and the underlying amusement in his voice told Yama he liked this change of situation. " _Look_ at yourself. The way you stare at me through those pretty eyelashes, so shyly. When you apologize five times in a row. Your voice when you say 'Tsukki.' Your freckles. Jesus christ, Yama, your freckles are so cute."

"I was told they look pimply. P-People have teased me about them all my life…"

"I will kill anyone who says that about them." Tsukishima's gold eyes were fierce. "They look… like stars. They're perfect on you."

"Stars?!"

"Yes. Stars on your skin."

Yama looked over at Tsukki's model solar system, wide-eyed. "You like stars?"

"I love stars."

 

From that day on, Yama never wished his freckles away. He couldn't see how he had ever hated them. He loved them. To be exact, he loved the way Tsukki loved them. He loved when Tsukki kissed his freckles, and told Yamaguchi they were like galaxies on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm corny as hell, sue me


	4. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While one part of Yamaguchi desperately wanted more - so much more - another part of him seized up just imagining it. What if he was a bad kisser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and i love your comments too. it seems you have figured out my true motives when writing this fic: to kill you with cuteness, by making your heart go doki doki until it stops.

When Yamaguchi Tadashi was a month away from his fifteenth birthday, he spent a lot of his time (more than he’d care to admit) thinking about two specific things. These things were kissing, and Tsukishima Kei. Usually, the two went together.

Tsukishima was a recurring character in Yama’s thoughts. Since he’d met Tsukki, he’d been moderately obsessed with the cool, distant boy. Even now that he knew Tsukki was sort of a nerd (and just as crazy about him) he still thought a lot about the other boy. He thought about how soft his lips were when they planted kisses on his cheeks, over his freckles. And he thought about how nice and broad his shoulders were, and how good they looked in the white school shirt when Tsukki sat in front of him in their maths class. He thought about the way Tsukki frowned, and he loved it.

The kissing thoughts, however, were a fairly new development. Yamaguchi was new to friendships, and relationships, and pretty much anything social. This made his feelings on the subject of kissing rather mixed.

Sure, Tsukki had kissed Yama’s cheeks and forehead(and nose one time - Yamaguchi had blushed a lot.) And Yama had kissed Tsukki’s fingertips, when they held hands alone sometimes. But that was all, really, and while one part of Yamaguchi desperately wanted more - _so_ much more - another part of him seized up just imagining it. What if he was a bad kisser? _How do you even kiss people? How does_ Tsukki _want to be kissed?_

Multiple kissing scenarios went through Yamaguchi’s head. He really needed to take action, or he was going to spontaneously combust. It was clear what he wanted. But he was just so nervous about the _how._ One thing led to another, and Yamaguchi knew he would die of embarrassment if anyone knew he was doing this, but he googled kissing. A few youtube videos on ‘making out,’ and one or two websites later, Yamaguchi felt more informed on the subject.

But not any less nervous.

 

It was Thursday night. Yama’s parents didn’t come home until late, so he always went to Tsukki’s house and stayed for dinner(incidentally, Tsukki’s mother adored him.)

It was about nine at night, and they were in Tsukki’s bedroom, playing Tekken on his playstation. Their backs were pressed to Tsukki’s bed, and they sat on pillows.

A knock came on the door and it opened a moment later, Tsukki’s mother’s face peeking in.

“I brought you boys dessert,” she said fondly.

She’d brought them cake: strawberry shortcake, Tsukki’s favourite.

“Thank you Mrs.Tsukishima,” Yama beamed at her as she left, and she returned the smile.

Now, Yamaguchi Tadashi had never been a messy eater.

But somehow ( _completely_ on accident, he swears) some whipped cream from the top of the cake is left on his lip.

Tsukki’s eyes are sleepy behind his glasses, regarding their game, as his character roundhouse kicks Yama’s into unconsciousness. In the darkness, the screen is a bright square reflected in each lens. He sets the controller down, and lifts his glasses to rub at his eyes. Replacing them, he glances lazily sideways at Yamaguchi.

“You have cream on your lip,” he says absently, a hand reaching up to wipe it off.

Yama’s hand stops him, tan fingers circling his pale wrist gently. A look of surprise flickers on the taller boy’s face.

Yamaguchi meets his gaze, staring unwaveringly as he licks his lip, the cream now gone.

Tsukishima is very, very still. But under Yama’s hand, his pulse is ticking fast. A vein on his neck stands out.

Slowly, and very carefully, Yamaguchi leans forward, and ever so softly, kisses Tsukki’s neck. He can feel Tsukki’s pulse in two points now. It has quickened even more, which startles Yama but at the same time, is quite satisfying. A red flush is creeping up Tsukki’s collar bones to his neck.

Still moving slowly, Yama kisses up Tsukki’s neck, eventually placing a kiss on Tsukki’s jawline.

The blond boy isn’t moving. But Yama can hear his breathing, irregular and close. Yama moves his lips over to Tsukki’s, hovering, and now he can feel the other boy’s breath. Tsukki’s eyes are dilated, pupils wide. Yamaguchi figures his eyes must be the same, because his heart is beating as fast as Tsukki’s, and he doesn’t think he can do this much longer and he should just kiss Tsukki and -

Tsukki is kissing him.

His lips are soft, and warm. The sensation fascinates Yamaguchi. He’s kissing back.

It’s sort of clumsy, and it only lasts about five seconds, but when Yamaguchi pulls away he feels like he could run a mile.

They’re both breathing heavily, and Yama looks shyly up at Tsukki.

“Was it okay?”

It takes a moment for Tsukki to reply, and when he does, his voice is uneven.

“…More than okay.”

“Can we do that again sometime?”  Yama asks. Tsukki stares at him. He blushes and starts to look away. “I - I mean if you -“

He is stopped short when Tsukki’s hand brings his face around, and Tsukki’s lips meet his.

 

Every Thursday after that, less Tekken is played, and Yamaguchi’s daydreams of kissing Tsukki are now less than imaginary. Every lunch time, when Tsukki eats strawberry shortcake, the taste reminds him of Yama's lips.

Also, whenever Yamaguchi wants something that Tsukki doesn’t want to comply with,( _“We should go to the movies together!” “I don’t really feel like it.”_ ) Tsukki strangely gives into Yama’s request.

(Maybe it’s because all Yamaguchi has to do is kiss his neck.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took longer, it will be taking longer as my laptop is being fixed, and that makes writing hard!! I'll do my best  
> again thank you for your lovely comments!  
> so, how would you guys feel if this fic went in a nsfw way?? should I put the smut in a separate work, or is it okay to have it here?? help me out pls maybe message my tumblr, http://prince--ai.tumblr.com/ask


	5. present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yamaguchi's birthday.  
> Innocence is lost (could Tsukki be described as innocent before? probably not)

It is Yamaguchi’s fifteenth birthday, the 10th day in the month of November. He feels like it should be more important, more significant, that he is fifteen. That his years of middle school are finished, that their exams are over. That soon, he’ll start his first year at a new high school(which incidentally, Tsukki is also attending.) He’s not sure if he feels young, or grown-up. It certainly doesn’t feel like he’s any more of an adult.

But then again, as he stands by his boyfriend (and waves said boyfriend’s parents off) he feels electricity run through his limbs, and he’s sure he doesn’t feel like a kid anymore. A kid wouldn’t feel this guilty and elated that he could spend the night (of his birthday, even) with his best friend. Who was also, as mentioned, his boyfriend. Even though no one knew yet. And might not know for a while, because Yama was pretty nervous about it all.

On the plus side though, because no one knew yet, no one suspected anything.

That was why he and Tsukishima stood alone in Tsukki’s kitchen at 6 in the afternoon, left alone for a whole night. Tsukki’s parents were visiting his aunt and uncle in Tokyo, and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow evening.

The front door was now closed. The house was silent(Tsukki’s brother had moved to be closer to his college.) 

At first, neither of them moved, or looked at each other.

Yamaguchi was still regarding the microwave with feigned curiosity when a hand rested on his hip.

He looked into Tsukki’s face, which was surprisingly much closer than before. Tsukki had removed the distance between them, his hands now cupping Yamaguchi’s sides. He was looking into Yama’s eyes, as if waiting for an answer. 

Always, he was this careful with Yama. Gentle hands and looks, as if asking permission. _As if he needs my permission,_ Yama thinks, but still, he appreciates it. It makes him more comfortable, makes him feel like he is delicate, precious.

Yamaguchi tentatively reaches over and slides his hands under Tsukki’s t-shirt. His stomach is warm, and smooth. It’s more toned than when they started playing volleyball about a year ago. He nuzzles his face into Tsukki’s neck and mouths at the skin, feeling Tsukki’s hands twitch where they grip his waist. Yama’s own hands wander over skin, and slide around to Tsukki’s back. They glide down the spine, into the jockey waistband, fingertips gingerly brushing the top curve of Tsukki’s ass. 

Tsukki is gripping Yama’s sides a little too tightly, and breathing into his ear a little too loudly. Peering shyly up, Yama takes in Tsukki’s flushed cheeks. The other boy’s gold eyes transition from hazy, to something hungrier, as he looks at Yama.

Then, Tsukki is kissing him, softly at first. He’s gotten good at this part. He knows what will make Yama’s knees weak; what he likes best. Yama’s lips move feverishly against Tsukki’s, tongues wet and hot, sometimes slipping over lips and into mouths. Tsukki’s hand cups the back of Yama’s head, tilting it back. The kiss deepens, Tsukki is pressed flush against him, and he moans.

Yamaguchi becomes aware of heat in his stomach, and of a strain in his pants. He breaks away, panting against Tsukki’s cheek.

“Bedroom?” Tsukki’s question is quiet, sultry. Yama takes a moment.

“Well, there’s no one home, so we don’t have to go anywhere…”

A small snort. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, do you want to me to fuck you on the kitchen bench?”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks are as hot as his lower regions now. “T-That’s not what I— I mean— I don’t know about fucking…”

“Shh, I was joking. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Yama says, _because I_ do _want to,_ “but we can take it slow, right? Leave the actual… um, sex… for later?”

Tsukki’s lips brush his cheek. His voice is a soft whisper. “Of course,” he pulls back to look at Yama, eyes gleaming with mischief, “but for now, is this okay?”

The question _Is what okay?_ is stolen from Yamaguchi’s mouth before it leaves his lips, because Tsukki’s palm is rubbing against his erection, straining his jeans. A gasp escapes instead.

 _“Tsukki!_ Haah _—yes—_ this is—very okay,” 

Tsukki hums happily. His hands are guiding Yamaguchi by the hips, as he pulls him over to the counter island, nudging aside a stool, to press Yama’s back against the counter. He’s then unbuttoning Yama’s jeans, tugging them and his jockeys down.

Before Yamaguchi can be embarrassed about his erection out in front of Tsukki, Tsukki’s patting the counter top behind him.

“Up,”

Yamaguchi raises his eyebrows, eyes wide.

“Trust me. Up. I want you on my kitchen bench.”

By the time _I want you_ leaves Tsukki’s lips, Yamaguchi has lifted himself onto the counter.

Tsukki pulls up a kitchen stool as if he were about to eat pancakes on a leisurely sunday morning; except for the fact he’s licking his lips nervously. His hands are unsteady as they rest on Yama’s thighs.

The chair he sits on is tall, and brings his face to Yama’s stomach, and then Yama realises his choice of position was well calculated.

Yama feels naked and exposed, probably because he is literally so, in a way. Mostly though, Tsukki’s gold eyes are trained on him, making him feel more stripped bare than anything else. His eyes do not leave Yamaguchi’s, as he leans down to mouth at the head of his dick.

Yama gasps at the soft, wet lips, kissing him in the overly sensitive area. It feels amazing. Like nothing he could have imagined(and he’s admittedly imagined this happening.)

Tsukki’s gaze is almost too lewd for Yama to bare. His expression does not waver as he takes more of Yama’s dick into his mouth. Yama’s breaths are short and shaky, his thoughts fuzzy. He could pass out from this. Instead, he tries to breathe normally; tries to concentrate on the sensation of Tsukki’s tongue swirling around his head, of his lips, dragging up and down his length. Once or twice, he feels Tsukki’s teeth, but not for long either time.

Tsukki hollows his cheeks and sucks and Yamaguchi loses all hope of composure. His hands move from fidgeting on the bench to Tsukki’s hair, fingers tangling in his short blond locks. His breathing is ragged, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Just looking at Tsukki with his cheeks hollowed, mouth full of Yamaguchi, is going to make him come.

As it turns out, he doesn’t last long even with his eyes closed.

“T-Tsukki— I’m—“ Yama’s fingers spasm where they are twined in Tsukki’s hair. He feels Tsukki nod. Tsukki doesn’t stop sucking, tongue sliding over the underside of Yamaguchi’s dick with more urgency. Yama’s back arches, and he feels himself come undone, hips jerking once as he comes. He forgets everything in that moment, save for Tsukki’s name (which he repeats feverishly) and the sensation of how _good_ it feels.

When he comes down, and the room comes into focus, he becomes aware of Tsukki straightening up and removing his glasses. Glasses which have his come on them.

Tsukki looks down at his t-shirt, which has a white splatter on it also.

“Oh my god,” Yama covers his mouth. “Sorry Tsukki— I didn’t—“

“I know, I know, don’t worry,” Tsukki stands and walks to the sink where he runs his glasses under water and soap. When they’re clean he sets them on the bench, and next he is tugging his shirt off.

Yamaguchi has pulled his pants up. He slides off the bench and pads over to Tsukki, hands sliding around his bare waist from behind. Cheek pressed to Tsukki’s shoulder blade, he sighs.

“That was amazing, Tsukki,”

He feels the other boy’s body shake with a silent laugh. “I sort of figured that out, when you were practically chanting _‘Tsukki, Tsukki, oh god that feels good Tsukki,’”_

“Oh,” Yama feels his cheeks warm up again.

Tsukki twists out of his embrace to look him in the face. Without his glasses, he looks more open, vulnerable.

“Happy birthday,” he breathes.

Yamaguchi stands on his toes, reaching up to place a kiss on Tsukki’s mouth. “You’re the best present I could’ve asked for,” he sighs into Tsukki’s mouth.

 

Later that night, when they are curled against each other watching a movie, Yama’s hand slips into Tsukki’s pants.

When Yama makes him come, Tsukki writhing on the couch, Tsukki is not sure who really got the best present. He knows he’s never done anything to deserve a boy as sweet, and perfect, as Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Yama falls asleep with an arm and a leg thrown over Tsukki. He smells sweet, and looks almost angelic with his eyes closed. Yamaguchi lays his head on his chest. Not before, however, he takes a moment to admire Tsukki's pyjama shirt, which is adorned with dinosaurs. He has to muffle his giggle, and he falls asleep thinking about how cute Tsukki is, and how amazing it is that he can call him his boyfriend.

(Yamaguchi isn’t sure what he did to deserve someone like Tsukki either.)

(They both think they are the lucky ones.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took ages for me to update i am sorry i had writers block. worry not friends
> 
> also the insp for Tsukki's pjs shirt is this really CUTE art  
> http://tsukki--daisuki.tumblr.com/post/102071187581/what-do-you-think-yamacuties-hair-smells-like
> 
> EDIT: i've basically realised this fic is rounded up nicely, and i'm out of ideas, so this is the end. sorry to everyone wanting more;_; i just seem to dedicate more time to my otps


End file.
